


One For the Road

by dareva



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, part one of two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: Bad things happen on Rishi, but Theron has Innath to console him.  Safe for work part 1 of 2.





	One For the Road

“Anything I can do?” Innath asked. 

Theron nodded and moved closer to him. Innath slid his arms around the other man and held him close. Theron pressed his cheek against Innath’s.

“Thanks. Sorry about this. I don’t like people to see me this way, but…”

“Sometimes you can’t help it,” Innath said, turning to press a kiss to the corner of Theron’s lips. 

Theron smiled. “You call that a kiss?”

Innath grinned. “There’s always more if you want it.”

“I think I do.” Theron kissed him full on the lips then. Innath kissed him back warmly, pressing closer to him.

Theron pulled away a little. “Are you just trying to make me feel better, or is there really something more to this?”

“Do you want something more?”

“Maybe. It depends on what it is.”

Innath rubbed the back of Theron’s neck. “Look, I’m not asking you to run away with me and be my trophy husband.” Theron snorted. “I’m just offering you a night together, if you want it. I know you have responsibilities.”

Theron smiled. “A night with you, huh?”

“Yes.”

“I think we can handle that.”

“Good.” Innath kissed him again.

“Pardon me,” said Lana. The two men pulled away from each other.

“If you’ve quite finished,” she said, amusement evident in her voice.

Innath mouthed, “Later?” and Theron nodded, then took the datapad Lana was offering him. Innath turned to go back to town for the time being.

to be continued


End file.
